


A Giant Undertaking

by madlysanecatlady



Series: 100 Gladnis Prompts [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gladnis, M/M, World of Ruin, it's not angst but it's not straight fluff, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Gladio and Ignis, apart more often than not in this new, dark world, head out together to dispatch some red giants.





	1. Take 1 - World of Ruin, World of Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the [ 100 Gladnis Prompts](https://ivyscientia.tumblr.com/post/170187944422/100-gladnis-prompts)
> 
> **Prompt #3**  
>  _World of Ruin. Any location. Scenario: Ignis and Gladio haven't seen much of each other for 10 years. A few months before Noct's return, they go on a dangerous daemon hunt together. What happens?_
> 
> So I thought of two ways this could go. So I wrote both. I leave it you to decide which is nicest for you.

‘I missed you,’ Gladio murmured, pulling Ignis into a bone-crushing hug the moment he was within reach as he weaved his way through the throngs of returning hunters towards Gladio’s voice. ‘How was it?’

Ignis had just returned from a massive campaign to properly clear the route between Hammerhead and Lestallum and make it slightly safer for supplies to be delivered. Gladio hadn’t even gotten the chance to see him off since he was in the middle of fighting some iron giants off the power pylons just outside the city. He wished he had been there when they assembled the team; he would have liked to fight alongside Ignis again, if only to make sure he didn’t go dying on him before Noctis came back.

‘Not nearly as difficult as I expected,’ Ignis shrugged once he’d pulled away, after rather longer than a normal hug between friends should last. ‘The worst of it was the other hunters getting in my way trying to help me.’

Gladio snorted. He had learned long ago that Ignis was far from needing any help in battle or otherwise, eyesight be damned. Although, he had to admit to being completely impressed with how well Ignis had adapted to his new life in darkness, even more complete than the darkness the rest of them were facing now. Ignis was even more capable than most of the fully sighted hunters currently converged in Lestallum.

Ignis reached out to feel Gladio’s smile before moving along the ridges of his face, inspecting for new scars. ‘How was your week? Not too much trouble with the giants?’

‘Takes more than a few iron giants to scare me nowadays,’ Gladio laughed. ‘I probably could’ve taken them all on myself, but damn has Holly gotten good at fighting. I’m a proud teacher.’

‘You are rather gifted,’ Ignis smiled softly. ‘How is Holly doing?’

‘Restless as always,’ Gladio shrugged, knowing Ignis could hear the motion. ‘She’s probably in the plant right now, or maybe flirting up Cor if he’s back yet. She seems pretty into him.’

‘Well, if he’s aged half as well as I expect he has, that’s no surprise,’ Ignis chuckled.

‘I knew you had a crush on him,’ Gladio teased.

‘Who didn’t?’ Ignis fell into familiar step with Gladio, allowing the familiar teasing to begin. He missed this while they were apart. He hated how necessary it was that they spend so much time separated, but the world had changed when Noctis left them, and they had needed to adapt.

‘Hey,’ Gladio spoke after a few minutes of silent walking towards their rarely-used apartment they shared with Iris, Holly, Prompto, and Cor, when they were around, of course.

‘Hm?’ Ignis inclined his head, indicating that Gladio should continue.

‘They’re looking for people to take care of a couple red giants that’re blocking the way to the Wennath River; looks like people are having trouble getting to the fishing spot there. That’s a problem if we wanna keep eating,’ Gladio laughed humourlessly. ‘Want to go take care of it?’

‘Have you missed me that much that you’ll risk third degree burns to spend some time with me?’ Ignis teased with a grin only Gladio ever got to see. ‘I suppose we’ll have to go, won’t we? Most of these people aren’t even remotely capable of standing up to a single red giant.’

‘Well, there’s no one I trust to have my back more than you, Iggy,’ Gladio smiled. ‘Besides, yeah, I do miss you. I miss fighting with you and just hanging out. This whole thing sucks.’

Ignis nodded. ‘I have faith Noct will return soon, even as that small, cruel voice inside tells me I’m an idiot for it after what, a decade?’

‘You’re the one who’d know,’ Gladio said, careful to not make any specific mention of the prophetic vision Ignis had told him about after the disastrous events in Altissia. It was a painful topic for both of them; they both loved Noctis, and knowing there was nothing they could do to help him in the end, well, that was more than either of them could bear thinking about.

Ignis nodded, his expression grim. He sighed. ‘No use dwelling on it. Have you eaten?’

‘Nope, I knew you were coming back so I wanted to wait,’ Gladio opened the door to their apartment, ushering Ignis in first. ‘I know you miss cooking while out on group hunts.’

‘All they ate was freeze-dried rations, Gladio; it was _awful_ ,’ Ignis looked personally offended by the existence of convenient food for travel.

Gladio chuckled. ‘So what’re we gonna eat? I got my hands on some myrltrout when Prompto dropped in for a minute yesterday. Plus some saxham rice came in, so we’ve gotten some of that too.’

‘I know how you love trout skewers; why don’t I make us some of those?’ Ignis smiled, leading the way to the kitchen. ‘If you wouldn’t mind filleting the fish, I can prepare the marinade and some vegetables to go into the rice.’

‘You know I’ll never mind,’ Gladio smiled back, knowing Ignis could practically hear it and headed to the knife block after checking hos text messages. ‘Looks like it’s just us tonight. Holly’s staying overnight at the plant and Cor and Iris are heading out towards Caem to see what kind of supplies they can pick up.’

‘That might be for the best, I’m not quite rested enough for prolonged socialisation,’ Ignis chuckled. ‘I might not be much fun.’

‘I don’t keep you around to be fun, Iggy,’ Gladio reached out to pat his back. ‘You’re way more than your stellar puns, superstar. You can cook, now _that’s_ useful.’

Ignis snorted. ‘Well, I used to keep you around for the eye candy, now it’s just for the compliments.’

‘You _love_ me.’

‘Yeah, I do,’ Ignis said softly, turning away to get started on their dinner as a familiar heaviness settled between them. The feelings had been there since they were teenagers, yet they had both agreed that their duties left them no room to explore them. Then the war with the empire had ended in calamity for Lucis, leaving them with no room for themselves once again. And now, in the world plunged in darkness, they were needed in all corners of the world, once again ensuring they had no time together to _finally_ address the heaviness between them. Frankly, he was tired of things getting in the way of their lives.

Gladio readied the fish filets for Ignis before setting up beside him to help with the vegetable prep. ‘Me too,’ he said quietly. He sighed. ‘One day.’

‘Mhm,’ Ignis nodded, dumping the fish filets into the bowl of marinade and turning to start the rice on the stove. ‘I suppose we’ll leave first thing in the morning?’

‘Yeah, I’ll make us some coffee,’ Gladio finished up the vegetables and took the knives to start washing the dishes. ‘I got Prompto to pick up some grounds for us.’

‘Magic worker,’ Ignish smiled, skewering the trout and setting it to grill on the ridged pan he had on the stove.

‘Title goes to you,’ Gladio chuckled as the delightful smells began to come from the stove. ‘Smells delicious.’

‘Well, it’ll do us good to have a nice meal and a good night’s rest before heading out,’ Ignis flipped the skewers. ‘Maybe then we’ll take care of those red giants with only minimal burns.’

‘Well, if anyone’s going to pull it off, it’ll be us,’ Gladio laughed, drying off the knives and replacing them into the knife block.

Ignis finished cooking and plated their dinner, allowing Gladio to carry it over to the table, following and sitting down in the chair Gladio pulled out for him. They ate, catching up on all the time they spent apart, and Ignis felt himself relaxing for the first time in weeks. Gladio offered to do the dishes So Ignis could take a quick shower before bed, and he returned to the bedroom they shared with Prompto (not that they were ever all there at the same time) to find Ignis there, clad only in his sleep pants and towelling his hair dry.

Ignis had a few more scars than Gladio remembered, but he said nothing, knowing that would possibly be the most hypocritical thing he could do. He merely let his eyes rake up and down Ignis’ form, taking in the smooth cut of his muscles, and making sure none of his scars were over any deeper injuries.

‘I can feel you staring, Gladio,’ Ignis huffed. ‘Yes, I got into a bit of a bind a few weeks ago, but I’m _fine_.’

‘I wasn’t going to say anything,’ Gladio chuckled, pulling off his shirt and replacing his jeans with a pair of loosely fitting sleep pants and flopping down onto one of the beds. ‘That’d be hypocritical, wouldn’t it?’

‘Indeed,’ Ignis stretched and flopped down next to him. They had fallen into the habit of sharing a bed whenever they were home together. It was one of the few comforts they had, and one of the few types of closeness they allowed themselves while the world was in so much turmoil. ‘Ready for bed?’

‘Yup,’ Gladio reached over to switch off the bedside lamp and rolled off the bed to pull back the covers, gently lifting Ignis from the top of the covers and pulling them up over him before sliding in as well. ‘Comfy?’

‘Of course,’ Ignis smiled, rolling onto his side to face him. ‘I finally get to relax fully and get a good night’s sleep.’

‘Ditto,’ Gladio reached up to ruffle his hair. ‘Get some rest, Iggy. Tomorrow it’s back on the hunt for daemons.’

Ignis nodded and closed his eyes, feeling his exhaustion hitting him like a truck. The warmth of Gladio settled in next to him, the sound of his steady breathing and the thudding of his heart all comforting to Ignis as he felt himself drifting into sleep, knowing this might be one of his last truly relaxing moments for another while.

 

-

 

‘Why the fuck did we agree to do this?’ Gladio grumbled, dodging out of the way of one of the massive flaming swords swinging towards them.

‘Because we’re gluttons for punishment,’ Ignis reached out to pull him out of the way of the second sword. ‘It’ll be swinging back round to your left,’ he added, flipping out of the way.

‘Thanks,’ Gladio had to roll out of the way, almost getting stepped on by the second giant in the process.

‘Gladio, be ready,’ Ignis seemed to have a plan as he readied an elemental attack, chucking it towards the giant closest to Gladio. It exploded on impact in a shower of ice and snow, and Gladio took that as his cue to jump up, bringing down his greatsword on the damaged daemon flesh, still almost sizzling from the extreme cold. They worked so well together, he had nearly forgotten how cleanly they could dispatch enemies when they simply worked together.

‘One down,’ Gladio whooped triumphantly as the first red giant melted into black smoke and ooze. He turned to the second, who was preoccupied with trying to keep up with Ignis as he manoeuvred expertly around him. Gladio took a moment to admire the precision with which Ignis was still able to fight. For one hot second, Gladio almost forgot Ignis was blind, his style was so smooth.

‘Gladio, are you going to stare at me or help?’ Ignis sounded annoyed, flipping over his polearm to get himself closer to Gladio.

‘Sorry,’ Gladio rushed over, blocking the giant’s fist with his shield, offering Ignis the chance to ready another elemental attack. ‘Ready?’

‘On three,’ Ignis began counting down and tossed the ice ball, hitting the giant clean in the face. Gladio leaped off the ground, swinging his sword down over it, whooping triumphantly as the giant began disintegrating, defeated.

‘Magnificent,’ Ignis chuckled, breathing heavily but otherwise barely looking ruffled, despite the hellish battle they had just finished. Gladio couldn’t hold back anymore, he walked over and spun him around, leaning down to crush their lips together.

‘I’m so damned tired of waiting for the right time for us,’ Gladio said when Ignis pulled away for air. ‘It’s starting to get pretty clear that we’ll never be completely free of _some_ sort of duty, or whatever. So, fuck it. I love you Iggy, and we’ve wasted enough time trying to put everyone else first. Can’t we just have this? Have each other?’

Ignis said nothing, instead opting to tug Gladio down into another kiss. Eventually, he pulled back with a small chuckle. ‘We might want to get back to town before we attract the attention of any more awful critters who might be lurking around.’

‘Good plan,’ Gladio put an arm around his waist and led the way back towards the truck. ‘Besides, I’m bringing you back up to bed, and we’re not going to be leaving for at least a week. We deserve that.’

Ignis chuckled, but didn’t protest. He knew they had duties for certain, but Gladio was right; there had to come a point where they decided to simply allow themselves to be happy, regardless of what sort of state the world was in. He knew there was a balance to be had, and he was confident that they would find it. Although, he figured, they were at least allowed to have a small grace period, and as Gladio’s arm tightened around him, he was truly looking forward to that.


	2. Take 2 - Brightness in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is take #2 on the prompt. Similar in the beginning, but otherwise different.

‘Long time no see,’ Gladio pulled Ignis into a bone-crushing hug. For a moment, some of the darkness that had settled over them for nearly a decade dissipated as he felt that familiar comfort of Ignis’ presence, something he hadn’t been feeling nearly enough of lately.

‘Indeed,’ Ignis returned the hug with a nod. ‘A bit longer for me, I think.’

‘ _Iggy_ ,’ Gladio hated when Ignis was so flippant about his sight. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what Ignis had gone through, what he needed to go through every day. Gladio knew he could never continue on as well as Ignis had. He admired the strength and dedication his friend had to re-learn everything as well as he did.

‘Indulge me in some humour,’ Ignis’ smile was tight. ‘There are so few things to laugh about these days.’

‘I missed you,’ Gladio was always surprised every time he saw Ignis and felt the familiar welling of love and affection brewing up inside him, never dampered, even as they spent so much time apart. He supposed that was how you knew it was the _real deal_ ; that you were really in love. He just wished Ignis felt the same; ever since Altissia ten years ago, Ignis had been distant and closed off. He indulged Gladio every so often, when they saw each other, which was certainly not as often as Gladio would like, but Gladio missed the closeness they had shared before this whole mess had begun. He frequently caught himself wondering what their lives would be like had none of this happened, and he often found himself sobbing over the loss of what would have been a happy life with the man he loved.

Ignis reached up and patted his shoulder. ‘Absence is said to make the heart grow fonder.’

Gladio wondered if their time apart had softened Ignis up to him a bit. Somehow, given the rigid stance of his spine, he didn’t think so. He was about to try and ease the tension slightly, but was interrupted by one of the regular lookouts who kept watch of the roads leading towards Lestallum.

‘Oh thank goodness I’ve found at least two of you,’ he said, sounding out of breath. ‘There’s a pair of red giants stalking around Rachsia Bridge and no one can cross it back towards here. They need to be dealt with and we’re starting to run thin on hunters. But you two, well, if anyone could handle it.’

‘Save the flattery,’ Ignis shook his head. ‘We’ll obviously go take care of it. I suppose we should leave now. There’s a haven midway, so we can rest up before taking them on.’

Gladio felt around for his truck keys before nodding. ‘Yep. We can grab a bit of grub on the way out of town. Let’s head out Iggy.’

Ignis nodded and followed him towards the parking area, stopping to grab some skewers on the way out. Gladio tried to help Ignis into the truck, but found that Ignis got himself in no problem. He supposed that wasn’t altogether surprising, given how successfully he seemed to be hunting on his own. He regretted ever thinking that Ignis would be unable to keep up with the rest of them after his injury. He wondered if perhaps that was why Ignis had been so distant with him. He glanced sideways at Ignis as he pulled out onto the road and set out in the direction of the bridge. ‘Hey Iggy?’

‘Mm?’ Ignis nodded, inviting him to continue.

‘I just… I guess I’m…’ he took in a deep breath. ‘Those things I said. Back when Altissia just happened, when I was pissed at Noct and the world, and everything… I’m sorry.’

Ignis was silent for a while, resting his head on the window, and Gladio wondered if he had fallen asleep. But finally, he sighed. ‘I know you are. Why are you brining this up now, though? After all this time.’

‘Well, it’s just… things are strained between us. They have been since then. I know it’s probably my fault, and I’m sorry if I’m just too much of an idiot to figure it out, but I _miss_ you. I miss _us_.’

Ignis shook his head, taking a moment to gather his words. ‘I think I should be the one apologising to you, Gladio. I’ve not been fairly open with you these past years. And no,’ he shook his head when Gladio opened his mouth to say something. ‘It’s not your fault. I’ll admit that in the beginning I had been a little hurt when you seemed to think I wouldn’t be able to keep up, that a mere setback like losing my sight would keep me from my duty, but I was able to see that you were arguing out of love. You wanted me safe, I can appreciate that desire, you know how I feel about your many scars.’

‘Yeah, but you didn’t need me telling you what you could and couldn’t do,’ Gladio sighed.

‘No,’ Ignis smirked. ‘But the sentiment is appreciated. And yes, I do miss you. I miss how we used to be. I wish every day that things hadn’t happened as they did. I would give my sight all over again just to bring back the dawn so we didn’t have to be apart so long. But I know that’s impossible. Things are destined to be this way.’

‘What do you mean?’

Ignis sighed heavily. He had said more than he had meant to. ‘And we arrived at the crux of the issue – the reason I’ve not allowed myself to be alone with you very often. I don’t keep things from you; I can’t. You’re too easy to open up to.’

‘I know about the Ring, if that’s what you’re worried about spilling to me,’ Gladio said quietly. ‘I didn’t say anything – it was your choice to make – but it was suspiciously close to your hand when we found you. I know that’s what happened to your eyes and not some explosion or venom like Noct thought.’

Ignis nodded. ‘That’s… not even the beginning of what the Ring has done.’ He took a moment to gather his thoughts before continuing. ‘It showed me the future, Gladio. The whole of it. The only way the eternal night ends. At first I was able to brush it off as my fears and not actual prophecy but… the moment Noct got taken by the Crystal… I knew. And it’s destroying me from the inside out, more than the Ring could ever do.’

‘How does it end?’ Gladio wasn’t sure he wanted to know, but he knew he couldn’t leave Ignis to suffer his knowledge alone. He would do anything to ease the pain on his face, even if it meant knowing they all wouldn’t live to see the dawn.

‘The Starscourge cannot be purified on this plane alone,’ Ignis had tears coming out of his good eye. As long as it rests inside Ardyn, he cannot ascend – and only Noct can be the one to kill him. And then… Noct must follow.’

‘Iggy,’ Gladio stopped the truck in the middle of the road to reach out for him, drying the tears from Ignis’ cheek with a large thumb. ‘You’ve been quietly suffering alone all this time, knowing that Noct is going to die, and you didn’t tell any of us? I can understand not telling Noct just yet but… Iggy, why didn’t you tell me?’

‘You’re his Shield, Gladio,’ Ignis leaned into his touch like he was starved for it. ‘If that knowledge would hurt anyone more than me it would be you. Knowing that not only will you fail in your sworn duty, but knowing that you absolutely must for the good of the world, would destroy you. I know you; I know how dedicated you are, even when you’re shouting at him, you love Noct as much as I do. I couldn’t bear to add yet another misery to your already full plate.’

‘Oh Iggy,’ Gladio leaned awkwardly over to kiss his forehead. ‘You’ve been hurting alone all this time to try and protect my feelings? I’m not going to lie, I’m still hurting, but because you closed yourself off.’

Ignis nodded. ‘I’ve been monumentally stupid. I hope you can one day forgive me.’

‘Iggy, you shut me out in some display of love and protection, why would I need to forgive that?’ Gladio rolled his eyes. ‘If anything, it makes me feel a bit better about the last few years. I thought you didn’t love me anymore.’

‘There’s no danger of that,’ Ignis smiled softly. ‘I’ve known for a while that I’m doomed to a life of being utterly in love with you, silly over-protectiveness and all. But I’d have you no other way, you know.’

‘Yeah, well, it made you feel like you couldn’t tell me about this, didn’t it?’

‘That was an error in my judgement, Gladio, nothing to do with you,’ Ignis shook his head. He sighed. ‘Oh hell, I’ve wasted enough of our time,’ he reached up and tugged Gladio towards him, smashing their lips together.

Gladio kissed him back for a minute before pulling back with a soft smile. ‘Gods Iggy, I never thought I’d be this crazy happy before heading into battle with red giants.’

Ignis chuckled. ‘Well, this might _suck_ for a bit. So we might as well have a little good first.’

Gladio snorted. ‘I hope you’re up for some tent nookie, because I’m down for some more good before a whole giant heap of bad.’

Ignis snorted. ‘Get the car back in gear, Gladio. We’ve got a haven to get to.’

Gladio began the drive towards the bridge once again. He knew it was stupid to be grinning like a fool, heading into what was sure to be a hellish nightmare of a fight, but he couldn’t help himself. He had his Ignis back, and nothing, not even an entire army of red giants could dim that happiness.


End file.
